Angels
by AnotherHopelessFangirl
Summary: Stork doesn't believe in angels. Short summary; StorkxFinn, mature rating for sex/language.


Stork didn't believe in angels. And considering the fact he was a pessimistic, selfish, sarcastic asshole most of the time, he was no angel, either. The Merb displayed a rare expression of triumph as he walked ominously down the empty, dark hallways of the _Condor. _It had been a particularly nice day. A squad of Cyclonian Skimmers trashed, Dark Ace once again grounded, a large infestation of cockroaches running rampant on the hangar bay brought to a rather slow, painful death. So, when Finn all-too-bluntly and obviously suggested Stork pay him a "visit" that evening, Stork had decided to humor the squirrely blonde, if only because he was in _such _a good mood. _That _only happened when the moon turned blue and the Wastelands froze over.

"About time you got here!" Finn snorted. "I thought I was left hanging here to do this by myself!" Stork's eyes traveled down his torso, and he couldn't help but smirk. Finn already had his Skimmer off the ground, in a metaphorical sense. He would gladly chop wood with _his _wood if it were possible. He was lying rather leisurely in bed, laid back and stroking himself.

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there, or are we gonna do stuff?" Finn was verbally jabbing now, in attempts to get Stork's full attention. He wanted the Merb's best, and nothing less. His smug grin was downright aggravating, if not motivating. And then-Finn wasn't sure how he had crossed the room that fast, but there he was-Stork was upon him, growling in a primal manner. Those fingers of his were gripping his jaw.

"Lesson one, you cocky human. Don't rush me."

"Wh-at's lesson two?" Finn breathed, for Stork was now lightly piercing the flesh of his neck with his teeth, making him reach up and tangle his fingers in the Merb's hair.

"Hope to Atmos that I don't break your hips fucking you senseless." Finn's eyes shot open from their half-closed state as Stork suddenly grabbed him around the ankles with his prehensile toes and yanked him forward. His voice was chilling. "Remember who _really _has the upper hand here." He crouched over Finn like a cat, grinning in the utmost unnerving way. Finn felt goosebumps, but the slight fear he felt wasn't enough to deter him from the task at hand, his goal. In fact, it only enhanced the experience, knowing he was dancing with danger. Or fucking, anyway.

"_Bring it. _Do it now, damn it, if you're really so tough and badass." Stork certainly had no trouble taking up the riled, hormonal teen's request. Finn was flipped and pinned with ease, and something glimmered in Stork's right hand. Breathing a shaky sigh of delight and anticipation, Finn pressed his mouth to Stork's. The Merb was trembling now, not out of fear, but because he was so alert, so aware, so in control, so _alive. _Finn began to work his way down the best he could in his position while they were still kissing to where he knew Stork's Merbian slit would be, but suddenly felt a leather restraint. Stork grinned as he pulled Finn's arms behind his head, while another of the belts went in between his teeth.

"Say it, Finn."

"Nnghah!"

"Say my name!" Stork almost sang. Finn tried to resist, if only for a moment, because he knew of the jizz-inducing torture Stork could probably do. It came quite soon enough, as Stork spread him with his feet and pushed their bodies together from behind, merging them.

"Ah!" Finn stifled a sobbing noise and yelped again as Stork pulled out, then pushed back in again. "St-St..Stork..."

"That's better..." Stork was smirking again, and at least let Finn's wrists free of the belt to yank his head up with the one remaining, bringing him up to his knees and exposing his throat.

"St-Stork! What are you..." Finn could only watch as Stork seemed to plot the next course of action with the blonde's arousal. Finn cried out and seized Stork's shoulders as a warm wetness encased his member and answered any questions he had.

"Oh-oh..." Finn closed his eyes tightly and bit against the makeshift gag as Stork filled his mouth of him and sucked, taking in as much of Finn as he could, tongue everywhere up and down his length and in tight, affectionate circles around the tip. Finn bucked his hips in time with the strokes to ease some of this pressure and urge he was feeling, his breath fast-paced and hands pulling Stork in closer and pushing himself deeper into that talented mouth. His breathing had gone completely astray, and he began to stroke at his crotch as the arousal nearly became too much to bear. Slowly, he reached over and rewarded Stork with a move of his own. He lightly gripped his member, fisting it with his fingers tickling and teasing inside the slit that held it. Stork arched and made a sort of grunt against his mouthful, exhaling sharply over Finn and sending vibrations from his mouth all the way down to his hips. The gag was finally released and Stork straddled Finn's hips. The two of them ground their hips together with hips moving at a rapid pace, slowly at first, then faster as they both neared their climaxes. If Stork could purr, he would have been, rubbing against the marksman and breathing rattling, sharp breaths. Their lips met a final time, before Finn pressed his head against Stork's collarbone, gripping the sheets and making a sharp scream. Like that, it was over.

For his benefit, Stork kept Finn pressed against him, grinning with the same look of triumph as before.

"Liked that, did you?" Finn nodded slowly, numbly, since anything he said would have probably ended up incoherent. Stork chuckled softly, a low and dark thing, but a chuckle nonetheless. "Figured you would." He snuggled close to the marksman, into the warmth of his body. A moment or so later, he felt Finn press against him, returning the touch. Smiling lightly, Stork closed his eyes.

Stork didn't believe in angels. But he had the _Storm Hawks. _He had Finn.

b Author's Note: Aha...heh...hehe...now, where did this come from? This isn't normally like me to write male-on-male, let alone publish it. *ahem* I've had this stored away for a while, and finally decided to put it...erm...somewhere. This sparked during a lonely night at home, with too much music and too much on my mind. Anyway...enjoy?


End file.
